


Eyes

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: DannyMay 2020 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay (Danny Phantom), DannyMay 2020, Eyes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Four teenagers reflect on their strange eyes.
Series: DannyMay 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I jumped on DannyMay with 6 days till the end but I will fill every prompt!

Valerie looked in the mirror. She frowned. Something felt off. Something looked off. She wasn't sure what it was but ever since her ghostly upgrade something had seemed off.

She leant in closer. Scrutinizing every inch of her face. There. Her eyes. There was a metallic ring around her pupil. It reflected the light in the bathroom as she twisted her head. "Great," she grumbled to herself. "How am I going to keep people from noticing this?"

-

Danny knew his eyes were odd. He'd mostly gotten used to it since the accident. But then again, he couldn't see his own eyes most of the time.

He did know that even in human form they gave off a very slight glow though. Hopefully no one would notice. 

But this was just odd. He was looking at a photo that Sam had taken. More specifically one she had taken with flash on. His eyes reflected light. Like an animals. He assumed that was because of his increased night vision. This was going to be a little harder to hide.

-

Sam's eyes had always been different. She'd inherited the odd colouring from her grandmother. Purple eyes were a strange thing to have but they weren't the strangest thing about Sam so she just rolled with it.

Incorporating more purple into her gothic wardrobe just seemed natural.

-

Tucker's eyes weren't exactly strange. If you sat him down between Sam and Danny everyone would say his eyes were normal. Between her purple eyes and his reflective ones, and the fact his glasses were so thick, nobody really noticed that his eyes were different colours dark green and brown swirled around his pupils.

When he was alone he'd sometimes get comments on them but usually his eyes went overlooked.


End file.
